


The Atlantic

by emma23416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma23416/pseuds/emma23416
Summary: Sirius meets a handsome man at work and develops a major crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind of goddamn American version of Harry Potter

Sirius Black opened his front door, dressed in a T-shirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy slippers. It was pitch-black outside, and the stars were still shining. The air was crisp and biting at Sirius’s bare arms. He walked down his drive, listening to the rush of ocean waves in the distance. He yawned as he opened the mailbox and pulled out its contents. Sirius always enjoyed being out of the house, which, even at 3 in the morning, contained energetic youngs boys drinking with their friends and trying to secretly fuck their girlfriends in every empty room. He shuffled back inside where the loud music was playing and quickly walked to his room on the second floor. Jeremy, one of his roomates who was 23 years old and pressing a skinny blond girl against a wall, called to him, “Why don’t you come join the party, old man?” 

“You know I have work, Jeremy,” Sirius said impatiently. He wanted to add that he wished they wouldn’t have been so loud so he could have slept better, but he would have been mocked for mentioning anything about wanting to sleep. 

Closing the door to his room, Sirius looked through the bundle of mail in his hand. He sighed. There were four bills which Sirius would have to pay some amount of money toward, if only he had some money. Most of the pay from his low-wage job went toward food, and anything remaining went toward rent and bills. All he could do was work today and stop at the grocery store to pick up an application. Sirius got dressed and left the house, ignoring the boys on his way out. 

The Atlantic Cafe was a petite shop, and Sirius loved it. When he was younger he had worked in construction and at an auto shop, but none of the so-called “manly” jobs fit him. Lattes with swirls on top were much more his style, although he wouldn’t mind doing something artistic with a little more pay. 

The store opened at 4 o’clock, and customers came and went as Sirius went about his normal routine. When he checked the clock, it was already 6. As he began to clean out one of the machines, the bell atop the door chimed, indicating that a customer had entered. Sirius went to the counter to take the order, and as he looked up he froze. The customer was a tall man dressed in a white button-up shirt and black dress pants with… beautiful hair framing his face, his bangs jutting out over his forehead. His body was not overly muscular or skinny. His eyes were intense as he walked toward Sirius. He stopped at the counter, and Sirius gulped. 

“...Hello,” the man said after a moment, his eyes mesmerizing, fixed on Sirius. 

Sirius let out a choking noise. He cleared his throat. “Good day, sir,” he squeaked. “How can I help you?”

The handsome man chuckled. “Well, that is a good question. Linda wanted me to order something for her. I don’t really know what it is. She said it’s like iced coffee, but it’s a smoothie. Have you anything like that here?”

Sirius was distracted from answering the question because of the name, Linda. Why was he upset that this man came to order coffee for a woman? Sirius had never even seen the man before. “Er… yeah. You’re probably thinking of a frappuccino. It has blended ice.”

“Splendid.” The man said. “Trust me, I only do these things for Linda because she helps me at work. A flappaccino, it’s ridiculous. I’ll have one… whatever you said, and one black coffee, as long as I’m here.”

Sirius took a deep breath. “Alright, that’ll be five dollars for the frappuccino. And the black coffee is on the house.” 

The man paused his rummaging through his wallet and raised his eyebrows. It was probably Sirius’s imagination, but the tall man’s eyes seemed to scan up and down Sirius’s body. “Why, that’s generous of you, Sirius.”

Oh Lord, Sirius thought. He can read my mind. He knows my name, and he probably knows that he’s making me sweat with those dazzling blue eyes and the top button of his shirt undone. And fuck, now he was leaning in even closer. Sirius felt something brush his hand. The man had reached across and placed the money in his hand. 

“It’s on your name tag, Sirius.” 

Sirius looked down at his apron. “Oh, right.” He blushed, thinking he must look like such an idiot. “Your order will be ready shortly.” Sirius began to turn away.

“How do you know I’m finished? Maybe there’s something more I want.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Sirius wished this encounter could end so the fire behind his face could cool down, but then he also wouldn’t mind seeing this man for as long as possible. “Is there anything… more?”

“Yes,” the man muttered deeply, “but I’m sure it’s not on the menu.” His gaze was fixed so intensely on Sirius that Sirius felt as if he could not look away no matter how hard he tried. It felt like a quiet, intimate conversation. “None of the curly-haired baristas are up for sale, are they?” 

Sirius’s eyes blew up wide. He looked to his left and saw his co-workers making drinks. Lauren caught his eye. She had gorgeous, voluminous curly hair that was currently up in a ponytail. “Well, I don’t think so,” Sirius said, “but perhaps they would be, if it were for a handsome man, like…” Sirius pretended to think, as if conjuring up a perfect imaginary man, “tall, and a bit cocky.” 

“Yes, that does sound like my type.” The man leaned casually against the counter. “I suppose this person would prefer if I stick to coffee for today?” 

“Possibly. Let me fetch your drinks.” 

“Thank you, Sirius.” 

Sirius went to make the drinks. He prepared them on autopilot, thinking about the mysteriously handsome man. Had he been flirting with Sirius? The likelihood of that seemed small considering Sirius was also a man. What had happened to Sirius? Was he suddenly crushing on other men? Sirius had never been homosexual. He’d tried dating women, but he never liked them. That was only because the relationship didn’t work, he told himself. Just because he was 35 years old and never loved a woman did not mean that he was gay. As he topped the frappuccino with whipped cream and caramel syrup, he decided to get over himself and quit thinking so inappropriately about another man. 

Full of resolve to ignore the dauntingly attractive creature, Sirius set the drinks on the pick-up counter. 

“Thank you,” the man growled in the same deep tone. 

God, that voice was so sexy, with the perfect accent. Sirius looked at him and melted into his eyes once more. “You’re welcome. Please, come again, sir.” He said sincerely.

The man took a cautious sip of his hot coffee. “Mmm,” he moaned with his eyes closed. “Delicious,” he said, looking back at Sirius. He raised the cup in the direction of Sirius and winked before turning and leaving the shop. 

Damn. Now Sirius, uncomfortably warm, would have to return to work as if nothing had happened. This was going to be a long shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius didn’t see the man again the next day, or the day after that. He wasn’t hoping for anything. He knew nothing would come out of his little crush, but if he saw the man again he could at least appreciate the eye candy and, perhaps, think about it later as he drifted off to sleep.

By the third day Sirius had stopped glancing at the entrance anxiously around 6 o’clock every time the bell chimed. He served a sweet old lady who took five minutes to decide on her order, and he rolled his eyes as another customer entered. He loved his job, but as anything in customer service it could be eternally frustrating.

The next customer was familiar. “Oh,” Sirius uttered involuntarily as those gorgeous blue eyes found his. “Hello.”

“I was hoping you’d be here. How have you been, Sirius?”

“Er, I’ve been alright. How about you, sir?”

The man gazed at Sirius for a moment that seemed like eternity. “I love that you call me ‘sir.’ It shows respect, submission.”

Sirius’s cheeks burned.

“I’ve been busy,” the man said. “Look, I’ll have a black coffee, and you can have this, on the house.”

Sirius looked down, and the man had slid him a ten-dollar bill and a small slip of paper with some numbers on it. Sirius could not hide his confusion.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me. You want me, Sirius, and I… I have never laid eyes upon such an adorable face.” His eyes softened as Sirius gaped. “I had to give it a shot, at least,” he said. “You never know whether someone’s into other men or not.”

Before Sirius could react, the man walked to the pick-up counter. Sirius stood and looked down at the slip of paper in his hand. He shouldn’t even keep it. He wasn’t into men, and he’s never been interested in a real relationship, at least not since three days ago. Sirius quickly shoved the paper in his jeans pocket and poured the coffee. He handed it to the other man.

“I’m sorry if it was too much.”

“What’s your name?” Sirius asked before thinking. All this time picturing the man’s physique and wishing to be underneath him, at the mercy of those gracefully angular bones and firm but soft-looking hands, and Sirius hadn’t known whom he had been crushing on.

The man grinned. “Of course. I don’t have a name tag, do I? Name’s Remus. It’s a pleasure.” He reached out his empty hand to shake hands with Sirius and lingered there a little longer than necessary. “I hope to hear from you, Sirius.”

Sirius nodded, uncertain that he would have the courage to use the phone number. Remus waved and left the cafe.

Remus. It was an elegant name, and it suited the man’s elegant posture and hair. The name Remus echoed through Sirius’s head as he went back to work. At the end of the shift Sirius went home and crashed on his bed, grateful that his roommates were out. He couldn’t help reaching into his jeans pocket and surveying the small white paper with numbers scrawled across it. He flicked the corners of the paper with his finger and examined each number individually. He decided he wouldn’t call, but he was too tired to go throw it in the trash, so he set the slip of paper on the bedside table and went to sleep.

___

The next day Sirius went to work hoping that Remus would not show up. He hoped Remus would not come and stare deeply into his eyes, almost looking right through him, maybe looking a little disappointed that Sirius hadn’t taken him up on his offer. Thankfully 6 o’clock passed, and 6:05, and 6:15. Sirius glanced at the clock less and less as time passed. By the afternoon Sirius had forgotten his anxieties, and the thought of Remus didn’t cross his mind until the end of his shift, when the doors were locked and he was heading home. When Sirius got to his bedroom, he ignored the paper on his nightstand and opted to take a shower. He stayed there for a long while, enjoying the steam and heat rising through the air. Feeling relaxed, Sirius toweled himself off, dressed in some comfortable pajamas, and flung himself into bed. He took out his phone to check the time. It was 6 in the evening. Sirius opened the word search app that he usually played for a few minutes before falling asleep, but none of the words he was searching for registered in his mind. He looked at the screen blankly, then reached over to his nightstand to grab the slip of paper. It felt heavier than just a small piece of paper. Sirius opened the dial pad on his phone and punched in the numbers carefully. After entering the numbers he stared for probably a minute, wondering what he was doing. Then his thumb got impatient and clicked the green ‘call’ button. Sirius lifted the phone to his ear.

It was ringing. Sirius’s heart pounded harder as he realized that Remus might actually pick up, and wouldn’t that be embarrassing--

The third ring was interrupted by a, “Hello.” Sirius knew that voice.

“Uh, hi. Hi, there.” Sirius cleared his throat. “Is this… Remus?”

“It is. This wouldn’t be the charmingly cute man from the coffee shop, would it?”

Sirius chuckled. “I suppose… Do you always ask that to random callers?”

“No, only the ones I can tell are nervous and hopefully desiring to go on a date with me.”

Sirius frowned. “I… Well.”

“If you don’t, that’s alright too. We can just chat.”

“I’m not gay.” Sirius said suddenly.

“Oh, of course you’re not. The way you stared at every inch of me as soon as I walked in that door, the way your voice cracked when you tried to speak, and your face was as red as a tomato, as I’m guessing it is now, and that you called me after I gave you my number… no, of course you don’t like men.” Remus rattled off this lict factually as if presenting a case.

“Shit,” Sirius said with surprise. “Fuck, it’s not that. I just--I just think you’re really attractive. But you’re the only one. This has never happened before.”

Remus laughed deeply again, causing Sirius to blush more darkly. “We all started somewhere, Sirius.”

“I understand, Remus. There might be a part of me that’s curious. But I just don’t know.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to figure everything out right now,” Remus reassured.

“I suppose so,” Sirius said, and then an awkward silence passed between them on the phone.

“Well,” Remus said, “I still hope you would consider going out with me.”

Sirius smiled, taking the advice to quit worrying about his sexuality. “You know what? I would. That sounds great.”

“Excellent,” said Lupin. “Are you free tonight?”

“Yes! I-- well… no. It’s just, I worked a twelve-hour shift today, and I was about to go to sleep, actually. I know that’s a lame excuse, but--”

“No, that’s not a problem. I’m sure you have a busier schedule than I have. Tell me, what day works for you?”

Sirius thought for a moment. “Tomorrow’s my day off work.”

“How about tomorrow at 5 o’clock, then? Would you like to send me your address to I can pick you up for dinner?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, 5 is fine. You can come pick me up as long as you don’t come inside.”

“Oh, no, Sirius, I wouldn’t want to do anything like that. I know this is foreign to you to begin with. I would never rush you into something you’re not ready for.”

“What?” Sirius said, confused. “No, it’s not that. My roommates are a bunch of prats, that’s all. I can’t guarantee they won’t be taking weird drugs and blasting music from their stereos by 6 o’clock.” Still, Sirius thought, it was nice to know Remus was a gentleman, although Sirius could have already guessed that by his polite speech and the dress clothes he wore everyday.

“I see,” said Remus. “I promise not to come in.”

“Great.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Remus said cheerfully.

“Looking forward to it.”

“Good-bye, Sirius. Don’t be too adorable, okay? I don’t want you giving anyone a heart attack.”

Sirius had calmed down, but now his face reddened again. He grinned. “Same goes to you.” Then he hung up, smiling.

Damn. He had a date.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was on top of Sirius. 

Sirius lay supine on his bed while Remus loomed over him on all fours. He was naked. Sirius looked down and found that they were both naked. And what a magnificent sight was Remus’s lean and muscular body pinning Sirius down beneath him. Remus was everything Sirius expected, toned with a beautiful pale chest, killer shoulder bones and hip bones jutting gracefully out of his body. 

And that was Remus’s hand on Sirius’s chest, stroking up and down in a gentle soothing motion that Sirius found quite seductive. Sirius couldn’t help reaching out to touch Remus’s bare skin. He wrapped his arms around Remus’s torso and ran his hands up and down along Remus’s back. Remus let out a little growl and leaned down to kiss him. 

Sirius had never kissed another man before. All he knew was that he was excited and longed for the feeling of skin on skin. He pulled Remus closer with his arms, and Remus kissed him hungrily, with licks and teasing nibbles at Sirius’s lips. Remus lay his body possessively atop Sirius. Slowly Sirius felt Remus begin to rut against him. The feeling of Remus’s cock against his abdomen made Sirius gasp. It felt great; it was thrilling--but it wasn’t what Sirius wanted. 

There was something inhuman about the whole situation. Since when did Sirius and Remus fuck? Sirius didn’t even know Remus’s last name, didn’t know who he was, but Remus had reached a hand down and was pulling at Sirius’s cock, twisting his hand, and oh, it felt so good. Sirius moaned into Remus’s mouth as Remus began to growl louder with his thrusts against Sirius’s body. The song of their moans, gasps, and groans make Sirius even harder. Sirius felt powerless to do anything but moan in pleasure, clinging onto Remus’s back, as Remus rutted against him and stroked his cock faster. 

“Oh, Remus,” he cried. “Fuck. Ah, don’t stop.” 

Remus moved his mouth to Sirius’s neck and began nibbling and sucking at it where he was most sensitive. Sirius emitted a choked sound as Remus twisted his hand perfectly and then flicked his thumb over the tip of Sirius’s cock. Panting, Sirius brought his hand up to place on Remus’s head, but suddenly there was nothing there. Remus was gone.

With a jolt, Sirius looked around and realized he was looking at his room. He sat up quickly, and there was… no Remus. He looked at his clock and groaned. It was 3 in the morning. Knowing his internal clock there was no way he’d be able to go back to sleep. He wished he could because he’d been having a really nice dream. He and Remus had been doing something, but he couldn’t remember. Sirius’s briefs seemed uncomfortably tight, and Sirius felt guilty that Remus had to involuntarily star in Sirius’s inappropriate dreams. All Remus had asked for was a date and nothing more, and here Sirius was, flushed red, getting up from his bed to take a hot shower. 

___

Sirius rubbed his eyes. He had no idea how long he’d been staring at his phone screen popping colorful candy bubbles. He was always grateful to have a day off, although it would be more productive to be working and making some money, he thought as he stretched across his bed. He’d managed to take a nap earlier and was now itching to get up and do something. 

He glanced casually at the clock, which read 4:30. No way. Sirius would never play Candy Crush for… 5 hours?! 

Shit. Remus was coming tonight, wasn’t he? No, Sirius thought, don’t think that. He’s coming; he’s not coming. 

Sirius hadn’t even thought about what to wear. Was he supposed to have a gift, flowers or something? He looked down at his T-shirt and sweatpants. Maybe he should start with that. Sirius got up and rifled through his clothes. He mostly had work uniforms and some casual clothes. Sirius didn’t own much apparel, and certainly not anything fancy. He decided on his best polo and jeans and put them on. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make sure his hair looked alright. Once again his roommates were not home, which Sirius knew because it was impossible not to notice them when they were there. 

Sirius was quite hungry, which he figured made sense after taking a nap and then marathon-playing Candy Crush for 5 hours. He didn’t want to seem ravished when he went out with Remus and then look like a pig, but it didn’t seem practical to eat before going out to eat. Sirius’s head filled with countless doubts about Remus. By 4:50 Sirius thought that he might not even come. Perhaps Remus came to his senses and decided not to take some broke straight guy out for a date. Sirius took a deep breath and told himself to give Remus a chance. Sirius vowed to set aside his straightness for at least a few hours, and then he thought about what he would need for such an excursion as a date. He hadn’t dated in so long, it seemed foreign. He didn’t really have anything to offer--

Sirius broke from his panic when the doorbell rang. He checked to make sure he had his wallet before jogging down the stairs to open the door. 

“Hello, Sirius.” 

Damn. Remus looked good. Of course, he was smoking hot enough to melt Sirius, but this was a bad kind of good-looking. Remus had a black suit and tie that made him look like a model for some expensive brand or suit. 

Sirius grimaced in an attempt to smile, too embarrassed to speak. He was wearing jeans, for fuck’s sake. He internally banged his head against the nearest wall. 

Remus cleared his throat. Even that gave Sirius chills. “I--”

“I don’t own one of those,” Sirius said, his gaze fixed on his own shoes. “A suit,” he clarified. “Sorry.” Sirius waited for a reply, but Remus was silent. Sirius looked up anxiously.

Remus was smiling, and he was leaning against the doorframe as if waiting. Finally he reached a hand forward and cupped Sirius’s cheek. “It’s alright. I assure you.” 

Looking into those eyes, Sirius felt as if everything was alright. There was no need to worry, about clothes or money or anything but Remus. He relaxed into a gradual smile. “Okay. Where are we going, then?”

Remus offered his arm, and Sirius placed his arm around it. It felt nice to lock arms, almost like holding hands but comfortingly less intimate. They walked to Remus’s car, and Remus directed him to the passenger door, opening it while saying, “I hoped to take you to this great place called Fleur, I don’t know if you’ve heard of it.” 

“No,” Sirius turned to look at Remus once more before climbing into the car, “but I’ll follow you to any of the wonderful places you’d like to take me.” 

“I can think of a few places.” Remus smiled and got into the driver’s side. He began driving, but the radio wasn’t playing like Sirius was used to. The silence in the small cavern of the car became unbearable. Sirius looked over, but Remus seemed unaffected by the uncomfortable silence in the air between them. 

“Er,” Sirius started, “so what kind of things do people talk about on these… dates?”

“Usually background information on each other. Areas you have in common.” Remus seemed amused. “For starters,” Remus said, “what is your last name?”

“Black. Sirius Black.” Sirius tried to remember Remus’s last name, and he was confounded to discover that he had never learned it. It seemed urgent that he know this gorgeous man’s full name. “What is yours?” 

“Lupin.” 

“Well, Remus Lupin, I would love to hear about your background.” Sirius leaned across the gap between the seats teasingly. All of the discomfort dissolved as Remus made conversation with him. “I’ll start with myself. I wake up at fuck-early in the morning every day, work constantly at a less-than-minimum-wage job, and have no hobbies, unless you count playing Candy Crush and jerking off.” 

Remus’s gazed at Sirius as he stopped at a traffic light. “Sounds like a right interesting life. A man as adorably handsome as you,” he brought his hand across to Sirius’s face and tucked some of the curly hair back behind his ear, “shouldn’t have to spend all his time doing such things. Unless you find them enjoyable.” The car started forward again. 

“Oh no, believe me. I’d rather be doing a lot of other things. I’m not complaining, but… oh right, I am. It sucks. I haven’t been on a date in so long because every time I’m with a girl, I don’t…” he watched Remus for a reaction or understanding, but Remus’s expression did not change. “I don’t like it. I hate it.” His voice became softer. “Remus, do you reckon that’s why…” Shit, what should he say? ‘That’s why I was so excited to go out with you and had a wet dream about you giving me a hand job’? Sirius felt his face turn hot at the memory. 

“I’ve already expressed that I think you might be gayer than you expected.” Remus said simply. 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re right, but-- but I want to talk about you too. Tell me about yourself, Remus? Why do you wear such a ravishing suit every day?” Sirius reached across and tugged at Remus’s tie. 

Remus had pulled into a parking lot. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to tell you in a moment.” The car stopped neatly in a parking space. “We’ve got reservations.” 

Needless to say Sirius was not accustomed to having reservations, or to the kind of restaurants that required reservations. As Remus led Sirius again by the arm, Sirius gasped when they passed through the door. Low-hanging, elegant lights lit an array of polished tables decorated with individual candles. The dark walls reflected the intimate lighting, and Sirius could make out more of the lines and angles on Remus’s face. Sirius allowed himself to be pulled dazedly by Remus, who had spoken with the petite hostess and followed behind her to a table. 

“Any wine tonight, gentlemen? You could start with a cabernet, a--”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Remus responded graciously. When she left he returned his attention to Sirius. “So, handsome. Would you like to take a seat?”

Sirius had been standing, stunned, where Remus had let go of his arm, and was staring at the sparkling, graceful decorations around the restaurant. He sat down. “This is… nice.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

The waitresses and waiters bustled around the tables, balancing trays and dishes. 

Remus cleared his throat. “So, pick up on that earlier conversation, then?” 

Sirius’s gaze found Remus again, his lean frame crouched forward with his elbows on the table. “Yeah. Oh! Right. You were about to tell me why you’re so attractive all the time?” 

Remus smiled and explained his job as a sales manager. He introduced Sirius to the names of his parents and friends, then inquired Sirius about the same information. 

“I hate my mother. Don’t get me wrong, she birthed me and everything, but she’s not a nice lady. We don’t keep in touch.” Sirius tried to keep it respectful without raging about the homophobic asshole who had done him the displeasure of raising him. 

After a few drinks, interruptions to order food, and questions from Remus Sirius explained his financial situation. He’d been trying, really trying to find a real job, but it was hard to make a living off of only a high school diploma. He came from a rich family, but they didn’t support him financially.

“How’s your dad?” asked Remus.

“Dead.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry. It was a long time ago. Don’t even remember it.” Sirius hadn’t meant to dampen the mood. He mentioned his living situation and how he’d not been on a proper date in years. It was embarrassing, but Remus had stuck around this long. Even despite Sirius wearing jeans at a fancy restaurant, Remus didn’t care. 

“I am pleased, then, to take you on this ‘proper’ date.” Remus raised his glass, and Sirus’s clinked against it.

After Sirius’s meal and snatching some of the foreign food off Remus’s plate, he lazed back in his chair with a hand over his belly. “Ugghhh.” Sirius was amazed at the meal he’d eaten, a welcome change from the overly-sweet muffins at the cafe, and delighted at the conversation and comfort he felt around Remus. 

“I agree with that sentiment.” 

When the check came Remus snatched it, and Sirius tipsily asked how much it cost.

“No,” Remus insisted, hiding the paper and holding it out of Sirius’s reach.

“Aw, come on. I’d like to know how much a fancy place like this costs.” 

“Sirius.” Remus placed the check in his lap and leaned forward over the small candle remaining on the table. Sirius rose to the challenge and brought his face forward just as far. There was an invisible line across the middle of the table keeping the two apart. It became a staring match, and Sirius drank in the masculine features of Remus’s cheeks, his nose, his lips. Sirius wanted to test those lips, see how they would compare to a girl’s, but Remus’s line blocked his way. Sirius didn’t realize he was breathing deeply in concentration. 

Slowly the corners of Remus’s lips twitched upward. Sirius felt a heavy hand land gently on the side of his neck and goad him gently. Then Sirius’s lips settled on something soft, and his eyes fluttered shut. The contact soon fled causing Sirius to trail after it. Remus had pulled back to sit up straight in his chair. 

“I won’t have that,” Sirius declared gruffly and grabbed Remus’s tie to draw him back. 

“A little demanding, are you?” Remus murmured. 

“You dick,” Sirius said without regard for the waitress ambling by, “fucking kiss me.” 

Remus chuckled. “Alright then.” But the soft thrilling sensation of his lips was quickly cut off again and Remus said, “So do you still think you’re not gay?”

Sirius pawed at the back of his head to solicit another chaste kiss. So what, he might be fucking gay, he didn’t care. 

“Sirius. Do you reckon we should take this somewhere else?” 

“Yeh,” Sirius gulped, composing himself, “but we’ve got to stop or else she’ll keep walking by pretending not to notice,” Sirius said referring to their waitress. 

“Hmm.” Remus righted himself too. “Think you can hold out?”

Sirius planned to get revenge for the way this man tormented him. He didn’t come up with a plan because he wasn’t sure what he’d do yet, but at least he made up his mind to do it at some point. 

On their way back to Sirius’s place Sirius kept stealing glances at Remus and willing time to move faster. Remus had rested his hand upon Sirius’s knee, and Sirius kept shifting uncomfortably.

The car stopped. Buckles clicked as they undid their seat belts. Sirius turned to the driver, who was more than willing to grant Sirius with another heated, tantalizing kiss. Sirius could feel the warmth of a hand caressing his back and one in his hair. He was vaguely aware of his own hands on something warm, and he wanted to be infinitely closer to the source of warmth. Remus was alternating between gently applying pressure to the back of Remus’s head and tugging at his hair to allow him perfect access to Sirius’s mouth, and Sirius was certainly open to the idea. He heard himself moan as a tongue slid forward to explore his mouth. He welcomed the sensation and gripped Remus’s shoulders. 

It had been so long since Sirius felt this electricity through his veins when snogging someone. It was like a dance, Remus pushing forward and Sirius reciprocating with equal enthusiasm. Sirius could hardly breathe, but he didn’t care. After a while the slick slide of tongues stopped, and with a soft wet sound Remus pulled away leaving Sirius panting and breathless. Sirius pouted.

“You are delicious,” Remus said as though commenting on their incredible dinner. “However I do believe that you deserve better than the seat of a car?”

Sirius sighed in exasperation. “You stopped for that?” 

“Well, yes. Unless you’d like to show me your home, I’m afraid I’m not comfortable with exposing your beautiful self to anyone who walks by.”

“No,” Sirius said quickly. “You can’t come in. I mean--I mean not yet.” Sirius realized that he’d never even thought of a man sexually before, unless he counted that dream from this morning, and there was absolutely no way he was ready to see somebody else’s dick. As attractive as he found Remus, the thought repulsed him. 

“Ah. I understand, Sirius.” He placed a hand on Sirius’s cheek, eyes fixed on Sirius. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, okay? I didn’t mean to pressure you. I shouldn’t have sugges--”

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus’s, quieting his apology. When he pulled back, eyes fluttering open, he smiled satisfactorily. “Don’t blame yourself. No one’s to blame here. I’ve had a great time with you, Remus. Thank you for everything.” As he said this he brought up his hand to stroke along Remus’s hair. 

“Yes, anything for you. And Sirius...ly, you should get to bed, shouldn’t you?”

Sirius groaned. “You think I haven’t heard that one before? Try again. But you’re right.”

Remus grinned with the amusement of a middle-aged man making a successful pun, and then his expression turned serious. “I’ll send you a message. Sleep well.” He leaned forward, and they met in the middle with one more desperate kiss. 

Sirius pulled back. “Fuck.” But he was smiling, and he opened the car door and climbed out. “‘Night, Remus Lupin.” 

“Sweet dreams, Sirius Black.” 

Sirius turned back before he entered the house, waving one last time and grinning like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus insisted that Sirius choose the activity for their next date, as he had chosen the last. Sirius didn’t go out much, so he wasn’t sure what to do. They ended up going bowling, and as with most things Remus showed Sirius up quite extraordinarily. By the eighth frame Remus was at 160, while Sirius was at 45. 

“Could you be any more perfect?” Sirius said in awe.

Approaching Sirius, Remus said, “Why, thank you, darling.” and wrapped a hand around his waist. Despite the onlookers, Remus pulled him in for a sweet kiss. 

At the end of the night they shared a kiss like the last time, but Remus seemed to act especially careful not to make any unwanted moves, which Sirius appreciated but a part of him wished he wouldn’t. 

Remus continued to stop at the cafe in the mornings, but his visits involved a lot more over-the-counter hand-holding and Remus sharing his drinks after he got them. Remus had learned Sirius’s schedule, and after a few days he invited Sirius to come over after work any time. “Just in case you want to hang out. I know you haven’t a lot of free time, but we could just relax. I’d make you dinner, take care of you. If you want that,” he added with a smile that was surely well-intentioned but looked quite mischievous. 

Sirius nodded. “I do. Sure, yeah. I’ll see you then.”

“Good.” Remus raised his cup in a mock toast before winking and heading out. 

That evening Sirius followed the directions to Remus’s house, a few minutes out of town but on a nice plot of green scarcely found in the city. He anxiously rang the doorbell, and a grinning Remus appeared. “Hello, sweetheart. Would you like a tour?”

Sirius followed Remus around the house, self-conscious about smelling like espresso. He soon forgot his worries at the beauty of the house. It wasn’t particularly big, but the neatness gave it a spacious, free feeling. Sirius reveled at the fireplace set into a layered-rock wall and large flat-screen TV in the living room and the sleek clean countertops and table in the kitchen. Sirius gave a few sniffs upon entering the kitchen and looked around for the smell. On the stovetop a large pot was boiling, and a jar of red sauce was open next to it. “Wow,” he breathed, running a hand along the smooth surface of the countertop. “It’s a beautiful place. What is this?” Sirius couldn’t hide his curiosity as he pointed to the stove. He didn’t know a thing about cooking. 

“Thank you. I’m making lasagna. Though it might be a nice break from those muffins you eat at the cafe?”

“My God, can I keep you?” Sirius was so excited he turned to give Remus a hug. 

“Oof,” Remus said upon Sirius’s impact against his chest. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He returned the embrace, stroking Sirius’s hair, and then suggested, “Might the hardworking barista like to rinse off in the shower?” 

Sirius quickly pulled away. “Sorry, I smell atrocious.”

“No, you smell fine. I thought you would like to. I’ve got to finish assembling this anyway. May I show you where the restroom is?”

Sirius followed Remus to the shower, and Remus brought him some clothes and handed him a towel from the cupboard. “Anything else, just holler,” he said before kissing Sirius gently and leaving him to his privacy. Sirius was quite content to be in Remus’s house, surrounded by Remus’s scent and personality. After showering he enjoyed Remus’s hot meal and made sure to compliment him on it. They moved to the couch to make out, and it felt so right to lie comfortable and warm in Remus’s clothes, between Remus’s legs on the soft cushions. Sirius felt satiated by the warm meal and comfortable to snuggle up to Remus rather like a cat and kiss him lazily. Between kisses they made casual conversation, enjoying each other’s company.

“Moony? Where did that come from?” Sirius asked when Remus shared his nickname.

“Because every full moon,” Remus explained, trailing his fingers down and up Sirius’s back, “I used to photograph it. It’s a hobby of mine. My friends thought I was a bit obsessed with the moon. And they might’ve been right.” 

“I want to see your pictures,” Sirius mumbled sleepily against Remus’s chest.

Remus chuckled, his chest pleasantly rumbling against Sirius. “Perhaps another time. You’ve got to get home, my sweet, before you fall asleep.” 

“Don’t want to.” 

Sirius felt hands guiding his head up to look into Remus’s face. Remus studied him as if deciding what to do with the stray dog curled up on his chest, then he settled on kissing Sirius sweetly. Sirius felt himself melt against the body beneath him and let out a muffled moan of contentment. He reached a lazy hand behind Remus’s head to grip his hair. Remus kept the kiss slow and teasing though gradually increasing in intensity. Sirius pretended to try to dominate Remus’s mouth with his tongue, but he only hoped to encourage Remus to bring his own tongue out to explore Sirius’s mouth, for which he succeeded. Satisfied and full though Sirius was, he craved more, and he pressed his small frame down against Remus’s muscular one. He reveled in the soft rewarding pets to his curly hair and the solid warm hand against his back. Sirius moaned again.

Remus withdrew his tongue, and, lightly panting, kissed Sirius’s lips a few more times before pulling back and tugging at Sirius’s hair to keep him from following after him. “Now, now, pup,” he admonished. “What did I say? You’ve got to go get your rest. We haven’t time for this now.” 

Sirius pouted, hoping it would be irresistible, and he was rewarded with another minute of Remus’s teasing tongue sliding against his lips as Remus held him back by his hair. Sirius definitely whined this time when Remus pulled back with a wet sound. Sirius could feel the bulge in his pants, but Remus ignored it as he eased Sirius off him by the shoulders. He helped Sirius up and walked him out to his car. They stopped outside the car door. “Come again, Sirius.” 

“Yeah, Moony,” Sirius said loopily and pecked Remus on the cheek.

“God, you are tired,” Remus said to himself. “Can you drive safely?” 

“Don’t worry,” Sirius said more seriously. “I’ll be at the cafe tomorrow to get you your black medium-roast coffee, only if you give me some more of this later.” Sirius tilted his head up and placed a hand on Remus’s back to kiss him deeply. He loved being shorter than Remus. 

Remus responded quickly with a hand in Sirius’s tangled black hair once again. 

“Mmm,” Sirius said when they parted. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Moony.” 

Remus nodded and waved as Sirius drove off. 

At home Sirius felt a lot less agitated. Maybe it was just the fact that he had someone to send messages to in the evenings, someone who cared about him, but he didn’t pay much mind to Jeremy’s teasing. 

“What’s the problem, old man? 7:30, time for bed?” 

“You know it,” Sirius muttered. But he wasn’t expecting to be pushed by his chest against a wall by a strong forearm. God damn, he was almost to his room, too. 

“Where’ve you been?” Jeremy tilted his head with a crazed look in his eyes. Clearly he’d been using. A few young girls and boys looked on with remote interest. “Huh?” He shoved Sirius again, harder. 

Sirius tried not to indicate any pain at the elbow digging into his chest. “Out.” He supplied simply.

“Ohh,” Jeremy turned to look at his friends. “See this? Old man’s got a girlfriend.” A few girls snickered. 

“I don’t, actually. You’re high. Just let me go.” 

“Oh? ‘Just let me go’? Okay, if you answer one question.” Jeremy lit a cigarette with his free hand. “Where were you?” 

“That’s none of your business.” Sirius stated.

Jeremy dug his arm harder into Sirius’s chest. “C’mon, we all support anybody getting a little action. Even yourself. I’ve never seen you so lovesick. We could do this all day.”

“Sure,” Sirius began. “I was with someone, but there was no action--”

“So you lied to me? There is no girlfriend?”

“No, I didn’t lie.”

“Oh, hear that?” Jeremy said over his shoulder. “Even lying about lying.” 

“No,” Sirius groaned. Hell, with kids these days, they probably wouldn’t care if he was transgender, or a drag queen, so he decided to tell the truth and get over with. “It’s a man. Happy?”

Jeremy took a puff of his cigarette. A smile started on his face. “So he’s a fag? No wonder he’s never brought anybody home… it all makes sense now.” 

“Yeah, great.” Sirius hoped this was over. He really was tired.

“One more thing.” Jeremy brought his face close, breathing cigarette smoke into Sirius’s face. “Did you suck his dick?” 

Sirius shifted slightly. There was no purpose in telling the truth, as he would not be believed regardless. 

Jeremy smirked again. “Shy, huh?” He suddenly released his arm from Sirius’s chest. “Want some?” He offered his cigarette to Sirius, who shook his head and walked stiffly to his room. He had a feeling that wasn’t the end of it. 

___

“What a bastard.” Remus said angrily the next night. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I-- It seemed better to tell you in person. And it’s not a big deal,” Sirius assured. 

“Listen, I know you’re new to being gay, but only fags can call ourselves fags. He sounds like a real asshole.” Remus started pacing back and forth. “I could show him a bit of my mind.”

“There’s no need for that,” Sirius squeaked. No doubt that’d only make matters worse. He set down the wine Remus had poured him and stood in front of Remus hoping to get him to stop. Remus halted when he came upon Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, hoping to distract him. Remus hesitated, but Sirius pecked at his face and lips and threw one of his legs around Remus’s hip. Since Sirius was so much shorter he had to quickly throw the other leg over, too, and he giggled as Remus stumbled and placed his hands under Sirius’s butt. 

“What’s this?” Remus asked.

“I wanted to take Moony for a ride.” 

“Oh, yeah? Well, you can do that anytime, just ask.” Remus carried Sirius to the nearest wall and pressed his back against it. Sirius got the kiss he’d been waiting for and was quite pleased with himself for the distraction he had caused. Sirius endured the torture that was Remus’s kisses, Remus’s tongue roaming through his mouth and Remus’s teeth capturing Sirius’s lips between them. 

“I must say,” Sirius interjected, “your hands on my ass really add to the effect.” 

Remus rolled his eyes and playfully squeezed Sirius’s ass. 

“Oh, so you’re getting fresh now--” 

Remus cut him off with another kiss and pushed Sirius harder against the wall. Sirius happily tightened his legs around Remus’s hips. This time when Remus pulled back he kissed the corner of Sirius’s lips, across his cheek, and nibbled and sucked at his ear. 

“Ah--,” Sirius cut off a choked moan. “That’s more like it,” he teased, wiggling his hips.

Remus let out a deep breath in his ear, sending shivers down Sirius’s spine. Sirius’s head tilted back. Remus took advantage of the exposed skin and kissed a wet trail down Sirius’s neck. Next to Sirius’s Adam’s Apple he sucked lightly. Sirius gasped while Remus tongued at the spot. “Mmm,” Sirius hummed, pulling Remus back up by his hair to kiss him hotly. The sloppy sounds of their mouths together added to the heat curling in Sirius’s gut. Sirius couldn’t hide his moan when Remus gripped his ass and rolled his hips forward. “Fuck,” Sirius said.

“No,” Remus gasped, loosening his hold on Sirius. He held Sirius’s back and helped him drop his feet to the floor. “I shouldn’t. I can’t take advantage of you, adorable as you may be.” 

Sirius’s jaw dropped. He should’ve expected this. “Take advantage of me? What, did you think I was resisting? You know, we haven’t had sex, but you’ve made me feel better than any girl ever has.” 

Remus looked flustered and uncomfortable, gesturing with his hands. “It’s not about you, I just think it’s reasonable to talk things through first.” 

“What do we need to talk about? I’m ready for this.” Sirius said honestly.

Remus’s tone turned intimate as he leaned in closer to Sirius. “That’s just it. What are you ready for?”

Sirius thought for moment. “I dunno. Anything, I guess.”

“You guess.” Remus raised an eyebrow, then he lead Sirius by a hand on his back to sit on the couch. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.” 

“That’s all well and good, very thoughtful.” Sirius sat as close to Moony as possible and tossed his legs over his thighs. “But you must understand, you’ve got me quite horny right now. I’m not sure I want to talk it through.” He dropped kisses to Remus’s shoulder through his shirt. 

“I do understand. It’ll be quick. But you’ve never done this before, with a man, correct?”

“Co-rrect.”

“So how about we start slow? I promise not to rush you into anything. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” 

“I don’t feel pressured. Remus, you make me feel comfortable.”

“I’m glad for that, and I don’t want it to change.”

“It’s not going to change.” Sirius tried to fill his voice with the conviction he felt. “It can’t change. Because you’re so sweet that you stopped in the middle of our foreplay just to say you want me to ‘feel ready.’ I don’t even deserve you. Thank you.” 

Remus’s face relaxed as though he was relieved by this news, and he drew his face closer to Sirius’s. “Don’t say that. You deserve everything.”

His voice was making Sirius feel weak. “If you think so. Can I have you, then?”

“Yes, as long as you’re--”

Sirius pounced onto Moony, pressing against him with lips and body, hoping to continue where they had left off. Remus slowly descended to lean on the pillows with Sirius atop him, kissing eagerly and bearing down with his hips. Sirius began to roll his hips against Remus’s and managed to elicit a strangled groan. Kissing Remus felt like second nature by now, it was soothing and familiar. Less familiar were Remus’s chest muscles as Sirius ran his hands down and across, exploring and feeling, and the little pouch of Remus’s belly that was so adorable, and Remus’s hands along Sirius’s back exploring in the same way. 

Hoping to bring out more of Remus’s happy noises, Sirius attempted the same trick that had been used on him earlier; he kissed and licked his way over to Remus’s ear to lightly nibble and suck there. He sensed Remus’s breathing pick up, and when Sirius felt a hand on his bare back tracing the same patterns but under his shirt, he hummed in contentment. Being so close to Remus’s ear must have amplified the sound, for Remus groaned and his hips bucked. 

Sirius was practically panting again, and he brought his slightly shaking fingers to Remus’s top shirt button, undoing it carefully and moving down to the next. He saw the other man watching his fingers as he trailed his way down, eventually untucking the shirt to unclasp the last button. He withdrew his attention from the shirt and met Remus’s gaze as Remus dragged him in for a kiss. Sirius took advantage of the skin below him by nervously drawing the shirt aside and tracing the skin so that Remus occasionally shuddered. 

Though he appeared to be enjoying this, Remus also had a frustrated look to him as if there was something more he wanted. Sirius smiled at the concerned furrow of his eyebrows and started a trail of kisses down Remus’s neck. Remus had one hand in Sirius’s fluffy hair while Sirius drew lines with his tongue down to the hollow above Remus’s collarbone, to the expanse of his chest. As Sirius placed kisses and sucked and nibbled lightly across the reddening skin, he realized that this wasn’t so different from being with a girl. As this thought crossed him, he decided to try something: after working toward Remus’s nipple, he enclosed his mouth around it to tease it lightly with his tongue. Evidently this was the right thing to do because the hand in his hair tightened and tugged absently, and the groan emitted was lower than ony of the ones before. Sirius was quite pleased with himself and took some time to tease the nipple and gain rumbling praises from Moony. 

“Ah. Sirius. That’s good.”

Sirius continued to trace his trail down to Remus’s belly only to find that he was a bit ticklish. Any gentle bites or licks in that area caused Remus to tense and laugh, so Sirius crawled back up for another kiss. Remus controlled the kiss in his usual way by tugging Sirius’s hair to the right angle. 

Sirius groaned. “I like that.”

“What, this?” Remus leaned forward and claimed his mouth fervently.

When he pulled away, Sirius said dazedly, “That too, but… my hair.” 

“Mmm. I can’t resist it.” Remus tugged and ran his hand through Sirius’s hair again causing him to moan. “You know, you never struck me as a top.” Remus indicated the man on top of him.

“I can be surprising.” 

“Really?” And Remus pushed himself to sit upright, then grasped Sirius’s shoulders to force him onto his back. He crawled over Sirius, pulled his shirt up to expose his skin, and began kissing every inch of it.

Sirius was unsure how Remus had composed himself when Sirius had been doing the same thing. Remus had let out a few grateful groans, but Sirius was squealing, arching his back, and moaning so much that he would’ve felt embarrassed had he not felt so good. 

Remus’s mouth trailed down to ghost over the bulge in Sirius’s jeans. He hesitated there.

“Please, Moony, please--” Sirius’s hips lifted closer to the hot mouth.

Remus obliged, bringing his hands down to palm at the erection. Sirius gasped, his eyes slipping shut, as Remus, with a considerable lack of haste, undid the button and zipper. His mouth finally lowered to kiss and breathe hotly against Sirius’s briefs. Sirius, with one hand in Remus’s hair, had lost control of his hips, but thankfully Remus helped by pinning them down for him. The sight of Remus teasing along the outline of his cock made him groan. “Such a-- fucking tease--”

But Sirius had lost most of his dignity. When Remus urged, “Come on, pup,” and tugged at the waistline of his underwear, Sirius hurried to lift his hips so Remus could slide them down. Sirius’s cock sprang to life, and the hungry look Remus gave it could have made Sirius faint, but he wanted to stay awake for this. All he could do was lovingly stroke Remus’s hair as they made eye contact, then Remus flicked his tongue out at Sirius’s leaking head and Sirius’s abdomen clenched in anticipation. Remus’s maintained eye contact as he smirked and took Sirius’s length inch by inch into his warm waiting mouth, moaning deep when he reached near the base. 

Sirius was the first to break eye contact when his head flew back and eyes slammed shut. An involuntary high-pitched noise and a, “Fuck, Reem--oh!” For Remus had taken the liberty of swirling his tongue as he drew back, and he had one hand around the base of Sirius’s cock twisting and pumping and the other holding his hips firmly in place. 

He felt utterly defenseless against the onslaught of new senses--he’d been sucked off, of course, but never like this--and simply twisted at the short soft hairs beneath his hand and loudly proclaimed his approval of Remus’s fucking mouth, oh _god _…__

__And he was ashamed not to last as long as he knew he could, but was it his fault when Remus took his cock so deep, swallowed when he was at his lowest point, and groaned to send a pleasant vibration up Sirius’s spine? “Remus… fuck, I’m gonna--” He placed a hand on Remus’s cheek expecting him to pull away, but Remus continued to bob his head and Sirius couldn’t hold out any longer. He arched his back and automatically thrust deeper into the warmth as he cried out with his release._ _

__A few electrifying moments later Sirius relaxed, his back returning to the cushion as he panted coming down from his high. He looked to Remus who was releasing Sirius’s cock with a wet sound. He licked his lips to clean off any traces of come, then met Sirius’s gaze._ _

__“My god,” Sirius said emphatically._ _

__Remus brought himself atop Sirius, praising his pretty noises, and Sirius welcomed the kisses from those sinful lips with a moan of appreciation. Through palpating lips and grazing teeth Sirius had the sense to take a hand to the prominence in Remus’s pants and caress the spot._ _

__Remus groaned. “You don’t have to,” he said._ _

___Right on cue _, Sirius thought. “But I want to.” He slipped the waistband of Remus’s shorts down and palmed at his erection through the material. Remus’s lips were parted, and his heavy-lidded eyes seemed intent to stay open and watch Sirius’s face. He continued to support himself by his elbows caging Sirius’s head as Sirius worked in the space between their bodies to free Remus’s dick and get a look at it.__ _ _

____Seeing another man’s hard-on for the first time was weird. And intimidating, considering the size of the thing. But this was Remus, and Sirius wasn’t about to leave him hanging after the performance he’d just put on._ _ _ _

____Sensing Sirius’s tension, Remus took Sirius’s hand in his own and lead it to wrap around his cock. Remus guided him to stroke along the length as he gasped just loud enough for Sirius to hear._ _ _ _

____“That’s good. Keep going, pup,” he murmured in Sirius’s ear. “You’re doing so well.”_ _ _ _

____With Remus’s direction Sirius gained a rhythm of pumping the shaft. He had to admire the handsome man above him, the beauty of his bare chest and the trail of hair leading to his impressive cock. He loved the way Remus’s hand fit over his own as they stroked together. Sirius felt comfortable pleasuring Remus since he knew how it felt himself; it was different with girls because they didn’t have dicks, but with Remus he knew to twist on the upstroke and flick his thumb over the slit so that the man on top of him would growl possessively and thrust his hips into Sirius’s hand. It was so satisfying to please Remus. Sirius would have happily continued for hours, but Remus let out a loud groan and said, “Sirius. You’re going to make me come.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius shuddered at the tone of his voice and doubled his efforts until he heard a low humming in his ear and felt warmth spurt onto his hand. He slowed the rhythm of his hand, and then Remus collapsed._ _ _ _

____Sirius took his unsoiled hand and pet Remus’s hair, allowing him to calm down and regain his breath. He reflected on his first sexual encounter with a man, which he found had been more than acceptable, and said, “Moony?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, dear.” Remus lifted his head lazily._ _ _ _

____“You never told me you were fucking hung.”_ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t relevant until recently.”_ _ _ _

____“You know what?” Sirius patted Remus’s head contemplatively._ _ _ _

____“Mhm?” Remus’s head lowered to rest on Sirius’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____“I think I’m gay.”_ _ _ _

____“I'm so glad you sorted that out."_ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius knew he probably looked like a mess, his apron stained, hair half-sticking out of its bun, and a generally grumpy expression to his face, but he’d been so looking forward to the end of this horrible day and coming to his second home where he’d be welcomed regardless of his espresso stench. He unlocked the door and flung the door open. It smelled like chocolate and something burning, probably a candle, and Sirius’s tension faded in the comfortable environment. 

“Hello, dear,” Remus said from the living room where we was curled up with a book. He stood and approached Sirius. “Are you alright?”

Sirius didn’t know what to say because he wasn’t alright. It wouldn’t be fair for Remus, after being so generous, to have to deal with Sirius’s problems. 

“Oh, pup.” Arms encircled Sirius’s stiff form, and lips pressed to his ear. “What’s the matter?”

“Headache,” Sirius mumbled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” 

“Are you kidding?” And Sirius was swept off his feet, he was being carried, but he was too tired to even make a ‘serious’ joke and allowed himself to be marched across the house and tossed onto a soft bed. The room was dark and cool, for which Sirius’s throbbing temple was grateful. 

“Throwing me down on your bed…”

“Shh.” Remus walked out and returned with a bottle of water, unscrewed the lid, and presented it to Sirius along with a small red pill in his other hand. “Take this.”

Sirius obliged, and for once he was too tired to speak, so he lay his head on the fluffy Moony-scented pillow and closed his eyes to enjoy the calming hand caressing his hair. He attempted to ignore the pain threatening to burst his skull and give in to the exhaustion of his body. On the verge of falling asleep, he felt the hand leave his hair and heard the bed creak followed by muffled footsteps on carpet. Without opening his eyes, he murmured, “Come back.”

The footsteps stopped. After a moment they resumed, but in the opposite direction, and the bed dipped against his side. Heat radiated from Remus’s body, and Sirius snuggled back against it as a blanket was draped over them. 

When Sirius woke he felt refreshed, not with the ordinary post-nap refreshedness but with a sense of complete revival since his brain had given up its stubbornness to cling onto that goddamn pain. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he didn’t care. He stretched back into the body pillow that was Remus Lupin and then wiggled himself around to look at him. Remus was groggily opening his eyes. 

“Morning, sunshine.”

“What time is it?” Remus rumbled as he stretched out an arm to pull Sirius closer.

“No idea. But I feel so much better. I had a bad day, and I guess I let it get to my head.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re all entitled to bad days.” Remus had shut his eyes again with his nose buried in Sirius’s hair.

“It’s better now, though, because this gorgeous man came to the rescue, picked me up like a princess and cuddled me til it got better.”

“That sounds splendid. Like the dream I just had.” 

“Ooo, what kind of dream? Let’s hear about it.”

“Well, I don’t remember exactly.” Remus opened his eyes. “But it was similar to what we did last night. I was sucking your cock, and you were making those gorgeous little noises.” Remus watched Sirius’s face so he could see the reaction. 

Sirius’s eyes blew wide, his pupils dilated, and he squirmed a bit. His lips parted. “That sounds like a great dream.” 

“It was. I was so hard.” Remus had learned to speak directly into Sirius’s ear to send the sounds reverberating through his body. “But,” he backed away a few inches, “unfortunately, it wasn’t real.” 

“So unfortunate,” Sirius replied. “Perhaps we could remake the scene?” 

Remus’s hand crept down Sirius’s back as he said, “Alright. Yes, if I remember correctly, it started something like this.” With the hand on Sirius’s back he drew him in tightly and claimed his lips. Sirius moaned as the hand trailed down farther to cup his ass. He was already breathless when Remus rolled him onto his back and clambered on top of him. Sirius enjoyed the feeling of being taken, his lips, neck, and chest after Remus removed his shirt. His back arched when Remus teased his nipples with flicks of his tongue. Looking down at Remus trailing his way down Sirius’s abdomen was the hottest thing; Remus’s bangs came down slightly over his eyes, but they did not hide the intensity lurking there. 

When Remus’s fingers hooked around his waistband Sirius was quick to raise his hips so his pants and underpants could be quickly removed. Then Remus traced his hands along his thighs, surveying his cock with his lips slightly parted. One of his roaming hands found Sirius’s hardening cock, and Sirius let out a soft moan. “Was this how it went?” he asked.

“Yes,” Remus said as he continued to lightly stroke Sirius, “but I believe you had done a bit more begging.”

“Wha-- what do you mean?” he said indignantly.

Remus locked eyes with Sirius and leaned forward as if to take Sirius into his mouth, but he remained an inch from the tip breathing out hot puffs of air. 

Sirius groaned. “Remus.” He rolled his hips but Remus held him down and tightened his grip around the base of Sirius’s shaft. “Fuck you.”

Remus chuckled. “We’re not quite there yet, love.” He flicked his tongue out to taste Sirius’s head. 

“Ahh… dearest Moonshine,” Sirius grumbled, “would you _please _suck me off already.”__

__“Mm, since you asked so nicely.” He licked a stripe from Sirius’s base to his tip and then slid his mouth around the hard waiting cock, keeping his eyes on Sirius’s face until his head fell back in pleasure._ _

__“Nnnnggggguhh,” Sirius uttered. “Moon… fuck…”_ _

__Remus had hold of Sirius’s hips to keep them in place as he fucked his mouth on Sirius’s length. He took it as far as he could, all the way down, and back up, increasing in speed the more Sirius moaned and attempted to buck his hips into the warmth of his mouth. Sirius had his hands clenched in Remus’s hair when he spluttered, “I’m gonna--ughhh.”_ _

__When Sirius finished Remus released him from his mouth and licked up the extra drops._ _

__“Remmy…” Sirius had an arm draped dramatically over his eyes, “come here.”_ _

__Remus crawled back up his body to be embraced and kissed lazily. “Are you tired?” he asked._ _

__“Mmmnno. I just took a nap. It’s my turn.”_ _

__“Alright then. How do you want me?”_ _

__“You expect me to make all the decisions here.” Sirius said sarcastically. “How about you get naked first?” He sat up and helped lift Remus’s shirt up over his head. Their exposed chests grazed against each other as they kissed, Sirius propped up on his elbows appreciating the taste of himself in Remus’s mouth, then Sirius nudged Remus’s chest and pushed lightly on it._ _

__“Yes, pup?”_ _

__“Roll over.”_ _

__Remus grinned. “Certainly.” He flopped down next to Sirius, who rolled over and stuck one of his legs between Remus’s, then assaulted his neck with kisses. Remus tilted his head back to give him more space. “Ack, you’re so adorable,” he said to the headboard. He had a few hickeys by the time he grabbed Sirius’s ass and rocked his hips up so his erection pressed against Sirius’s thigh._ _

__A very small whimper came from the back of Sirius’s throat, but he cut it off right away hoping he hadn’t been heard._ _

__Remus groaned, eyes closed blissfully. “You like that, don’t you sweetheart.” He languidly thrust his hardness against Sirius again, whose mouth had gone dry at the sensation of Remus _grabbing his hips and fucking up against him _, smiling smugly and knowing exactly what he was doing.___ _

____He had to put a stop to this. He opened his mouth to speak but a soft moan emerged as Remus’s leg rubbed against his crotch. Fuck. “You’d better stop this or I won’t get to suck you off,” he gritted._ _ _ _

____At these words Remus slowed his movements. “Shit,” he whispered._ _ _ _

____Sirius wasn’t sure how to do this, but at least he could think now that he wasn’t being frotted against. There was a hand in his curly hair as he kissed his way down Remus’s chest and began to fumble to remove his pants. Remus helped him as best as he could, distracted as he was by the tongue licking at his nipple. Once Sirius tugged his briefs down, he admired the way Remus’s cock sprung to life and slid his pants down, glad to remove them._ _ _ _

____This should’ve been intimidating, like the last time he’d seen Remus like this, but he wanted it, and he wouldn’t be stopped. He certainly couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth, but… wait, could he? No better way to find out than to try. He observed it closely, the round, glistening head, the impressive red, hard shaft that seemed to challenge him. Sirius took a lick, and he heard Remus gasp, felt his hand present on the back of his head, not pressuring him but just comfortingly there. This was like a swimming pool, Sirius decided. He could test the waters all day, but the only way to get the full experience was to dive in. So with one hand at the base, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. The hand in his hair tightened so much that a few of Sirius’s hairs were being pulled, but he didn’t mind._ _ _ _

____“Ah--ah! That’s good.”_ _ _ _

____Encouraged by the praise, Sirius bobbed his head to take more of the length. He continued until his mouth felt full, but he was sure it was only half of Remus’s length. Then he pulled back and, remembering how Remus had done, swirled his tongue around the tip before attempting to take more of the length than he had before._ _ _ _

____“ _Mmh _, you’re doing so well.”_ _ _ _ __

____Sirius glanced up at Remus, and he was immediately grateful he had. Remus’s chest, neck, and face were pink, and his lips were parted as he panted. He was half-sitting, holding himself up by one arm, his eyes dark with pleasure and muscles strained in excitement._ _ _ _

____“That’s a good pup,” he growled, stroking Sirius’s hair._ _ _ _

____Sirius was positively delighted to take in as much of Remus as possible, listen to his moans, and feel the gentle tug of his hand on Sirius’s hair. Sucking his dick was messy, and full of saliva, but it was probably like kissing, and he’d get better with it over time. The groans and praises were too much to handle; Sirius began to rub at his own cock with his free hand as he searched for friction._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad that you’re--uh--enjoying yourself, but,” Remus moaned, “I hate to watch and not be a part of the action.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius hummed around him to indicate that he was listening._ _ _ _

____“Baby,” he breathed. “There’s a way we can both feel good; do you want to try it?”_ _ _ _

____Reluctantly Sirius backed off after placing one more kiss on the tip of Remus’s cock. He wiped the spit from his chin._ _ _ _

____“I’m so proud.” Remus pulled him in for a peck on the lips, then said, “Lie on your back.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius startled when he lay and Remus quickly straddled him backwards. Remus’s hand wrapped around his erection, and Sirius moaned. Then Remus situated himself to take Sirius into his mouth, and as his junk swung above his face Sirius understood. The 69 position? That had been Moony’s plan? But as his hot mouth closed around Sirius again, and Sirius wanted to resume his unfinished project which was currently inches from his face, he appreciated the appeal of the situation and reached around to grab Moony’s ass and pull him in closer._ _ _ _

____Remus was right. They made each other feel good, and the better the sensation the harder they tried to please the other. It was a positive feedback loop that led to Sirius moaning and whimpering with Remus fucking his mouth from above. The fact that Remus was slowly thrusting his hips to feed Sirius his huge cock, and that he was also groaning around Sirius in his mouth, it didn’t take Sirius long to be on the brink of orgasm once more. His yell was muffled, and Remus drew back so only the head of his dick was in Sirius’s mouth while he came. When Sirius came down from his bliss with a cock still in his mouth, he tried to take more of it in, causing Remus to moan and continue his thrusts._ _ _ _

____How he had managed to come twice while Remus hadn’t once must have been due to Remus’s prior experience. It was frustrating, but mostly because he wanted to hear Moony when he came. He moaned hoping to hasten this outcome._ _ _ _

____“God, you’re so hot. So happy to have me fucking your mouth. Oh, that feels good, Sirius…”_ _ _ _

____And Sirius wanted to taste his come, to at least give it a try, but Remus lifted his hips so his cock slid from Sirius’s mouth, leaving him suddenly empty. Remus pumped it swiftly with one hand until he came, and it landed on Sirius’s face, in his hair, and on his neck and chest. It seemed to last forever, Moony’s loud groans continuing until they became breathless pants and he crumpled next to Sirius._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry,” he panted._ _ _ _

____Sirius, licking some of the sticky substance from his lips, said, “Why? Remus, get up here.” He demanded._ _ _ _

____Remus lifted himself and turned to lay so his face was by Sirius’s head instead of his legs._ _ _ _

____“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had--sorry, make that two,” he added._ _ _ _

____Eyes roaming over the spunk covering Sirius, Remus smiled._ _ _ _

____“So you can apologize for that--holy shit, who knew unsuspecting Remus Lupin talked dirty?--or you can just say ‘you’re welcome’.” Sirius wiped some come from his face with his thumb and sucked it into his mouth, humming happily at Remus’s fascinated expression as he watched._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, sweet. I believe this is my job.” He wiped come onto his fingers and placed them in Sirius’s waiting mouth so he could suck and swirl his tongue around them. They continued like that until Sirius was mostly clean._ _ _ _

____“I’m hungry.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh?” Remus raised an eyebrow playfully._ _ _ _

____Sirius swatted him. “Seriously.”_ _ _ _

____“What time is it?” Remus twisted his body across Sirius to read the bedside alarm clock. “Damn.” There was no alarm in his voice, just surprise._ _ _ _

____“What? When is it?”_ _ _ _

____Remus turned the small digital clock-face toward him. “You know… I have no objections to you staying here for the night.”_ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius spent the night at Remus’s house, snuggling up against him until his phone alarm went off and he crept out of bed to stop at his house for work clothes. His roommates must have turned in for the night, or they were somewhere else, but Sirius was grateful regardless. 

At work that day Remus stopped in to say hello and pick up his coffee. He asked if Sirius wanted to go home after work for once, and if he could come see the place. 

“No. I mean… your home is so much nicer, and quieter--”

“You’re afraid of your roommates. I understand. But I’d still like to see where you live eventually.”

Sirius nodded.

“Alright, have a great day, love. I’ll see you later.”

“You too. Adios.” They kissed briefly, and Sirius’s cheeks blushed when he noticed his coworker staring. She quickly looked away respectfully, and Sirius was thankful for her quiet acceptance.

When Sirius walked into Remus’s house later grinning, he found Remus at the stove and tackled him with a hug. 

“Whoa, what’s got you so excited?”

Sirius stole some kisses as Remus lifted Sirius’s shirt up over his head. “Nothing.”

“Mhm,” Remus hummed into the kiss. “And how was your day?” He asked against Sirius’s lips. 

After some more making out, Sirius pulled back to breathe. “It was nice. Somebody asked me to draw a heart in their latte.”

“Hah! I should have guessed.” Remus’s hands roamed along Sirius’s smooth skin. “Are you going to take a shower?” 

“Yeah,” Sirius swooned, “I was hoping someone would come with me…” He wiggled his ass and peppered Remus’s neck with kisses.

“It’s hard,” Remus shut his eyes as Sirius sucked under his ear, “to turn you down.”

“Mmm…” Sirius exhaled hotly in his ear. “So, yes?”

“Just give me a moment to finish this up. Then I’ll be there.”

So Sirius went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. Remus came a bit later, and they helped each other remove their clothing. They were both hard by the time the water sprayed over them, but they were content to tease each other by applying the slick soap across the surfaces of each others’ bodies. It wasn’t until after they showered and toweled dry that Sirius dropped to his knees to work on improving his skills in making Moony feel good. Naturally after this, Remus shoved him against the countertop and treated him with the same thing.

What Sirius didn’t expect as they ate dinner was that Remus would continue insisting that he see the house and room Sirius stayed in. 

“I already told you. There’s not much there.”

“Except some assholes, right. But, Sirius, that’s where you live. That’s where the pillows smell like you, there is a closet or drawers full of unstylish clothes, and there’s probably a brush in the bathroom to tame your furry mane. You know so much about me, but I want a glimpse into your life.”

“My…” Sirius had assumed that no one would be interested in his life. It was quite boring compared to most, after all. ”You know,” he replied, “you’re going to have to defend yourself.”

Remus laughed. As if it was some kind of joke. “Dear,” he leaned in and took Sirius’s chin in his hand, “I think I can handle it.” His tone had turned more serious, and the look in his eyes said he understood what Sirius meant. 

“Alright,” Sirius agreed grudgingly. 

“Great! Let’s get going then.” He stood.

“Wait… now?”

“As a wise man once said, ‘there’s no better time than the present.’” Remus smirked. Sirius had, in fact, been that wise man the other day when he was convincing Remus to quit what he was doing and make out with him. 

“But-- what about the shit on my floor?”

“That’s a part of you too. I want to see it. Come on, dear.” Remus reached out a hand.

Sirius took it and stood, and they went.

___

“Would ya look at that!” came a slurred voice. “Another middle-aged man… ahhh, young love…”

The whole gang was hanging out in the living room, drinking and in various stages of undress. Sirius continued up the stairs with his head down. It was easiest to avoid confrontation. However, Remus held a hand in front of Sirius to stop him.

“Could you quite possibly handle keeping your nose in your own business?”

“Ooh, feisty. I’m guessing you’re the one who takes it up the ass, then?” Jeremy teased, looking at Sirius. 

“I don’t recall probing into your sex life.” Remus shot back, pushing Sirius slightly behind him. Standing at full height, he was a few inches taller than the other man. 

Jeremy grinned and raised his bottle in a toast. “That’s a yes!” The kids who weren’t busy eating each other’s faces giggled. 

Remus took a step closer. “Would you kindly fuck off?”

“What if I don’ want to?” He firmly grasped the neck of the glass bottle in his hand. 

This was not good. “Remus,” Sirius warned.

“You’ll probably just get alcohol poisoning. Maybe a coma--”

Jeremy swung with his free hand, but Remus swatted it away easily. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me. You’re too much of a coward. So self-absorbed you can’t let other people live the way they want. And you shouldn’t mix all these drugs,” he added, glancing around, “I’m not joking.” He turned, ignoring the look of outrage on the other man’s face, and wrapped an arm around Sirius’s shoulders to lead him up the stairs. 

“Erm, thanks.” Sirius said once they had entered his room and closed the door. 

“Sirius, promise you’ll tell me if this continues.” Remus demanded.

Sirius stared at the carpet in thought. “Yes,” he agreed, though he had no intention of doing so. He didn’t need someone to deal with his problems for him.

Remus grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing his face close trying to make eye contact. 

Eventually Sirius gave in and met those probing green eyes. He tried to make himself look like he wasn’t lying, but it seemed that it didn’t matter because Remus could read his mind.

They stared each other down until Remus brought his lips to Sirius’s. Sirius moved against him, deepening their kiss. Remus backed him so that the back of his legs hit the bed, then shoved him into the mattress. Remus crawled over him and kissed him, trailing his hands over Sirius’s body, until he was moaning in the back of his throat. Remus ground his hips down into Sirius’s, grinning, then kissed him once more and pulled back. “Give me the grand tour.”

“Fuck you,” Sirius panted.

___

“This is a disaster.” Remus said exasperatedly. “You literally have only four shirts!”

Sirius crossed his arms as his drawers were raided. “It’s all I need.”

“Christ, I thought you just liked them. We are going to fix this.” Remus tossed the worn-out fabric back and slammed the drawer shut. “You’re coming with me tomorrow to get some clothes,” he demanded.

Sirius couldn’t argue, so the next day he found himself at a clothing store with Remus showing him around confidently. “You’ll need a proper suit, to start with.”

Sirius snorted. “And what will I use to buy it? Sexual favors?”

“Oh, gods, no. Don’t worry about it.”

“You are unbelievable.” He really was. Every time he was with Remus Sirius had to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming. 

By the time Sirius entered the changing room he had a suit, some shirts, and a white dress because he was a little shit. He tried everything on and, at Remus’s insistence, came out and modeled them. He probably wouldn’t have tried them on if Remus hadn’t asked to see everything.

Finally Sirius came to the dress. It was plain with thin straps and ended with semicircles at the hem. Sirius turned around in front of the mirror. He thought himself quite stunning in the garment. He cracked the door open because, unlike the other clothes, he wasn’t comfortable walking out to show Remus. 

“How do you like it?” 

“‘S nice,” Sirius admitted.

“May I see it?” Remus asked.

Remaining behind the door, Sirius opened it. Remus walked in and closed the door behind him. 

Sirius folded his arms over his chest as those eyes roamed over his skin. Hungry eyes. Sirius was going to be devoured, but instead of fear he felt excitement burning in his belly.

Remus closed the space between them and murmured, “You look gorgeous. Can you keep quiet here?”

Sirius nodded. Remus began kissing him, pressing him up against the wall, and feeling along the soft fabric that covered Sirius. His fingers grazed Sirius’s nipple and drifted down to caress his upper thigh. He lifted the dress up over Sirius’s waist and, with a hand on his bare hip, severed their kiss to settle to his knees and teasingly kiss around Sirius’s cock. He snuck a hand up the dress to twist and pinch his nipple. Sirius bit his lip to prevent the moans from escaping his mouth. There weren’t many people in the other fitting rooms, but even one person hearing them could get them in trouble. 

Remus put a finger against his lips in a ‘shh’ gesture before taking Sirius’s cock into his mouth. Sirius’s head flew back as he bit his lip so hard it bled, and his hips thrust forward. Remus hummed and relaxed his jaw to allow Sirius to desperately fuck his mouth with one hand helping to hold his dress out of the way and the other hand on the back of Remus’s head holding him in place. 

Remus stopped when he knew Sirius was close. He stood up to take Sirius’s length in his hand and whisper in his ear. 

“Are you sure you can come quietly, dear?”

Sirius whimpered faintly and nodded before his head fell back against the wall. Remus licked at his neck. “You want to come right here? Want me to get you off in this fitting room, you in this cute little dress you knew would drive me mad? Come for me, Sirius. Quiet now.”

“Fuck,” Sirius hissed. He shot onto Remus’s hand and couldn’t prevent a moan from breaking out. Remus cut off the sound with his mouth. 

“That’s a good boy.” Remus slowed his strokes to a halt. “Although I think I remember telling you to keep quiet?”

“You did.”

“Ah.”

Sirius broke from his post-orgasmic stupor and placed one of his hands on Remus’s crotch. 

He sharply drew in a breath and removed the hand. “Not now, pup. First we have to buy this because we’ve stained it, then I want to take it home and for you to wear it in my bed. I promise you’ll get your turn then.”

So Sirius changed back into his clothes and did as his master desired.


End file.
